


Take a Bullet For You

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: From The SSR Case Files [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You’re new to the LA SSR, and you’ve succeeded in catching the chief’s eye. How far are you willing to go to protect him, even if it’s at the expense of your life?
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Reader
Series: From The SSR Case Files [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809622
Kudos: 7





	Take a Bullet For You

Daniel sat in the lobby of the emergency room, staring off into nothing. He could barely think, and his hands and clothes were stained with blood. But he didn't want to wash it off. He felt like he failed you, that it was his job to keep you safe and he couldn't even do that. The door to the hospital opened and Peggy came rushing in, Jarvis not far behind her. It was the middle of the night, so they both looked a touch disheveled. "What happened?" Peggy asked as she approached Daniel, a worried look on her face. "You said something about Y/N getting shot?" 

"Yeah," Daniel had to practically force himself to speak, and his voice sounded quiet and broken. "She was trying to protect me." 

Peggy saw something in Daniel's eyes that she could recognize almost anywhere. She had been teasing him about his crush on your for quite some time now, but he always brushed her off or denied her accusations. It was at the point where Peggy was starting to question whether or not she was right, if Daniel even liked you the way she thought he did, but tonight was concrete proof of that. Her heart broke for him, to see him like this, not knowing if you were going to live or die. 

***

_The two of you were on a mission in the middle of the night, trying to catch a black market weapons dealer red-handed. Everything was going fine to begin with, until Daniel's crutch accidentally knocked against something on the floor. After that, things started to go south. The weapons dealer turned his gun on Daniel, and your instincts just took over. You dove in front of Daniel, not even knowing if the bullet hit you or not._

_Adrenaline was coursing through your body, but then the pain started to set in. The bullet had in fact hit you, and your shirt was starting to soak with blood. And then the pain got worse._

_Daniel leaned down frantically. "Y/N? Can you hear me? Come on, Y/N stay awake for me, please."_

_You weakly picked your head up off the ground and stared at him. "Why aren't you chasing the weapons dealer?" you asked weakly._

_"Because you're more important right now. I've got people on the streets, and the police are looking for him as well. Now stay awake for me, okay? I need to call an ambulance."_

_You nodded slightly, but it was hard to keep your eyes open, especially when Daniel was gone. You cared for him, in a way an employee probably shouldn't care for their supervisor, but you didn't care. He was sweet and kind and funny and you would give your life for his any day of the week._

_Eventually, you just couldn't keep your eyes open any longer, and you felt yourself succumb to the calling darkness. You had always worried about what death might be like, but at this moment it felt peaceful, you thought to yourself as you laid on the ground, heavy eyes coming to a close._

_Daniel returned moments later, and the sound that left his mouth when he realized that you had closed your eyes was almost hard to watch. He stayed with you until the ambulance came, and then he followed them to the hospital. He was told that your chances of surviving were slim, but they would try their hardest to save you. And so he shuffled into the waiting room, covered in your blood, not caring about anything else._

_He cared for you, it was his job to protect you, and he failed. The relationship you had with him was easy and flirty, and he was slowly working up the courage to ask you out on a proper date. Now, he didn't know if that was ever going to be a possibility, because even if you did survive this, you might resent him, or quit the SSR._

_***_

Daniel, Peggy, and Jarvis sat quietly in a line, waiting for news from the doctor about your fate. The entire room was silent, save for the occasional whispers of the other people in the room, and the bustle of the doctors and nurses in the corridors. After what felt like forever, a nurse finally approached them. "You're here for Miss L/N, right?" 

"Yes, we are," Jarvis said, and Daniel's head snapped up. "Are we able to see her?" 

"She's not awake right now, but she is in stable condition. You can see her if you'd like, but only for a few minutes." 

Daniel nodded, and the three of them got up to follow the nurse to your room. She opened the door, and there you were, laying on a hospital bed. The covers were pulled up around you (probably hiding a massive bandage around your abdomen) and your eyes were closed. Daniel immediately walked over to you and gently took your hand. His fingers ghosted over your skin, and he looked somberly at your sleeping form. 

Peggy pulled a chair next to your bed for Daniel to sit in, and then tapped Jarvis' arm so they could leave the room. It was time to give Daniel some space. 

"I'm so sorry Y/N," Daniel said a few moments after the door closed. "You never should have had to protect me, it was my job to protect you." 

"No," he heard you speak weakly, and at first he thought he was dreaming. But he looked up to see your eyes on him, and your face one of worry. "Don't beat yourself up." 

"But it was my fault-" 

"Nothing that happened was your fault," you said, coughing slightly. "If you don't think I'd give my life for you, you don't know how much I care for you." 

"You care about me?" he asked, shocked. He never thought his feelings were reciprocated, which was part of the reason he hadn't tried to ask you out yet. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"I care about you too," he said, smiling softly at you. "And I'd give my life for you too."

"How about we agree just to try and stay out of trouble then?" you asked quietly.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." 

_\- the end -_


End file.
